Always me and you
by centon4good
Summary: Randy and John are arguing in the car and end up getting in a car accident.


"Randy I said I was sorry." John said taking his eyes off the road to look at Randy who was looking out the window.

"Whatever." Randy said. "I don't want to talk about it."

John sighed "I was only flirting with him." He looked back at the road.

"Yeah right in front of me like I wasn't even there." Randy snapped.

"It's not like I was going to run off with him." John said. "He doesn't mean anything to me. I love you and only you." There was no answer so he reached over at touched Randy's hand. "Hey?"

Randy snatched his hand away. "Don't touch me."

John sighed "Come on Randy it's not that big of-"

"John look out!" Randy yelled.

John turned back to the road just in time to see two bright lights in front of him. He swerved out of the way but the other car clipped the back of theirs and flipped them over. The car flipped a few times before it stopped. It was not upside down.

"Randy are you okay?" John gritted out.

"Yeah but I'm stuck and I think my leg is broken." Randy said. "It hurts."

"Okay hold on." John said trying to get out of the car. "Randy keep talking to me."

Randy groaned "Okay."

John finally got out of the car and made his way to the passenger's side. He opened the door and crawled halfway in. "Okay I'm here." He said. He reached over to the buckle. "Okay one, two, three." He unclipped the buckle and Randy yelled out in pain. "Sorry baby." He said. "Okay I'm going to pull out now." He pulled Randy out of the car and over to the sidewalk.

"Are you guys alright?" The man from the other car yelled running over to them.

"Call 911." John yelled.

The guy ran off because his phone was in his car.

John pulled Randy between his legs. "God Randy I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Randy said. "It was an accident, I'm okay."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. "I can't believe I almost got us killed." He said as the ambulances and police cars drove up to the scene.

Randy sighed "John shut up it wasn't your fault."

"You guys alright?" A paramedic said running up to them.

"Yeah." John said "But his leg is broken."

The paramedic waved over another paramedic with a stretcher. Randy was put on the stretcher and John joined them on the ride to the hospital.

**OOO**

After getting patched up John made his way to where Randy was being held. Standing outside his door he slowly knocked.

"You don't have to knock John." Randy said from inside the room.

John pushed the door open and walked inside. "I didn't think you wanted to see me."

Randy smiled from where he was lying on the hospital bed. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

John sighed "The accident…Cody."

"Come here." Randy said.

John pulled up a chair and sat next to Randy's bed. "I didn't mean anything by flirting with him."

"I know you didn't, you just like getting attention." Randy said smiling. "You've always been like that and I know you didn't mean anything by it. I shouldn't have overreacted like that, I'm sorry."

John reached over and took Randy's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Randy said "Just might need a little help getting around for awhile."

"You know I love you right?" John said.

"Yes I know now will you shut up and kiss me." Randy said smiling.

John got up and pressed his lips to his boyfriends. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

"I know you will." Randy said. "Just stop talking about the accident okay. Everything turned out okay."

John sat back and rested his head on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Randy said.

"If we hadn't got in that accident would you have left me?" John asked looking up at Randy.

"Didn't you hear what I just said. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I overreacted and no I wouldn't have left you."

John smiled "So what did the doctor say?"

Randy sighed "She wants me to stay overnight then I can go. My leg will heal I just need to stay off of it. She says that I'm going to make a full recovery."

John looked down at Randy's broken leg that was now in a cast. "Are you going to let me sigh your cast?"

Randy chuckled "Of course I am."

**OOO**

**Two weeks later**

John was sitting on the couch in their home watching TV. Randy was asleep next to him, his legs were stretched out on John's lap. He looked on the table and saw a red marker. Picking it up he started writing on Randy's cast.

Randy woke up and looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

John smiled still writing on the cast. "I'm writing something on your cast and you can't read it until it comes off."

Randy smiled "Why, what does it say?"

"I guess you'll have to wait." John said. "Now promise me you won't try to read it."

Randy groaned "Fine I'll wait." He said pouting.

**OOO**

**Two months later**

Randy's never been so excited in his life. "John will you hurry up!" He was sitting on the bed holding a pair of scissors in his hand.

"You go ahead!" John yelled back.

Randy began to cut the cast off of his leg. When it was off he looked at the bottom.

**Written on it was;**

**"Randy Keith Orton you are my life ****and soul. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me?"**

"John!" He yelled. He turned to see John on one knee. "What are you doing?"

John opened the little red box he had in his hand. "Will you?"

"Yes I will." Randy said happily.

John put the ring on Randy's finger and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him close.

"I can't believe this." Randy said staring at the ring on his finger. "I love you so much."

John pulled back and kissed Randy on the lips. "I love you too and I always will."

**END**

**A/N Please leave a review.**


End file.
